Radioactive Spider
Also at the exhibition was a student by the name of Carl King, who witnessed Peter being bitten and connected it with the appearance of Spider-Man. Hoping to gain the same powers of Spider-Man, King decided to eat the spider. His body began to break down over time, mutating him into a swarm of thousand spiders sharing a single consciousness. The spider also had time to bite another person in between those events, Cindy Moon, who got the same abilities as Spider-Man. She later took up the identity of Silk. Alternate Realities Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) Oscorp tried to perfect the Super-Soldier Serum for S.H.I.E.L.D.. Over time they developed a drug known as Oz. They used various animals in their experiments including spiders. On a field trip an OZ-injected spider bit Peter Parker. Transferring the Spider's enhanced DNA into him. Miles Morales visited his uncle Aaron Davis, a thief who had recently raided the aboandoned Oscorp. A spider had crawled into his bag. After being bitten by the Oz-enhanced spider, which emerged from Aaron's bag, Miles discovered he received spider abilities. Spider-Man: The Animated Series (Earth-92131) While attending a public exhibition demonstrating Dr. Farley Stillwell new invention the Neogenic Recombinator. A device that can enhance and heal an living DNA. Peter was bitten by a spider that had been exposed to the energy. Making his way home afterwards, Peter discovered he had somehow gained incredible strength, agility, and the ability to cling to walls; spider-like traits that he immediately associated with the spider bite. Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) (Earth-TRN123) Much like the Ultimate origin; whilst on a school trip Oscorp genetics lab Peter was bitten by a genetically altered spider. Overtime he gained the powers of Spider-Man. It was later revealed that Peter had been bitten by a different animal on all their school trips. The Amazing Spider-Man (Earth-120703) The spider in this universe was part of an Oscorp experiment started by Peter's father Richard Parker who worked with Dr. Curt Connors. Together they worked on cross-species genetics. Peter went to OsCorp searching for Connors, and made his way in by pretending to be a member of the high-school interns. Trying to find out more about his father's work, Peter snuck into a lab where genetically altered spiders where being held. One managed to stay on his neck when he left, and bit him. Frightened by his new abilities, he attempts to research spider bite symptoms, but was unable to find the spider that bit him, as it was a genetic mutation. Spider-Man (2002 film) (Earth-96283) While attending a field trip of a college's genetics laboratory Peter is bitten by an escaped experimental spider that has been bioengineered with various extraordinary and enhanced traits (i.e. jumping, webbing and reflexes). The spider's venom causes him to fall ill and he barely arrives home before collapsing into bed. After a difficult night's sleep while the venom alters his genetic makeup, he wakes up seemingly unharmed. However, he learns to his surprise that his body has changed dramatically and literally overnight. The Spectacular Spider-Man (Earth-26496) Towards the end of his Sophomore year, Peter's class took a field trip to Dr. Connors' lab at the Empire State University. There, he was bitten by a genetically enhanced spider, which had escaped from its container (much like what had happened to his Earth-96283 counterpart); the genetic code in the spider's venom rewrote Peter's DNA, giving him spider-related powers. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Oz Formula Category:Power Bestowal Category:Animal Form Category:Earth-1610 Characters Category:Mutates Category:Earth-92131 Characters Category:Earth-TRN123 Characters Category:Oscorp Experiment Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Earth-26496 Characters Category:Earth-96283 Characters Category:Earth-120703 Characters Category:Arachnine Form Category:Multiple Legs